User talk:DarkLantern
Archive 1 Archive 2 Archive 3 Archive 4 I went to the Dwarves page and found that it was all erased and was wondering why. can please fix it http://lotr.wikia.com/wiki/Dwarves 00:14, November 22, 2013 (UTC)Anonumus Zirakzigil Currently, Zirakzigil redirects to Zirak-zigil. But since Tolkien spelled it Zirakzigil in the text, it should be the other way round. I think only an administrator can fix this. - Gradivus, 03:22, November 22, 2013 (UTC) Army of the Dead Hey Darklantern. Belac Reteet here. I just wanted to ask why you're undoing my adition of Army of the Dead to the Hill-men category. It's just that you haven't explained your reasons. I, for my part, am categorizing them as such because they used to be a tribe of Hill-men (like Dunlendings, Mountain men, Ettenmoorians, and Men of Bree). So if you could contact me on that, I would really appreciate it. Catch ya later!belacreteet (talk) 17:57, November 26, 2013 (UTC) Well, I'm glad we established the Hil-man affair. PS I categorized the Army of the Dead as a race due to the fact that they are the only known examples of Ghosts (see Undead).belacreteet (talk) 18:09, November 26, 2013 (UTC) Spam? Has Wikia really "teamed up with Loot Crate to run a cool Giveaway" or is this a SPAM page that shouldn't be here? http://lotr.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Bchwood/Loot_Crate_Giveaway Manual-of-Style / Layout Guide Hey, DL, it's been a while since we've last spoken. I wanted to ask you if I could formulate a draft for a Manual-of-style and/or Layout Guide and after, when corrected and undervised by the necessary admins, proposing it as a permanent style for the Wiki. This idea has appeared since, as you may know, each of us big contributors do things with our own style without any strict rules and although our ideas of "article structures" are by now similar, we still have nothing official to tell us which is the right away and what would be the better structure for an article of the Wiki. I really think a MoS and/or LG are a necessary backbone for every Wiki with our size or more, so wether it's my proposal or someone else's, I think we need it. Winterz (talk) 02:11, December 10, 2013 (UTC) *Alright, I've started it up, in case you want to check it out how it's going so far, go ahead (the link is above). Winterz (talk) 03:59, December 10, 2013 (UTC) Serial vandals 64.113.191.46 is a serial vandal and should be blocked. Do you think I should take on admin duties so I can handle this sort of thing on my own? This happens a lot. - Gradivus, 17:12, December 12, 2013 (UTC) Vandalism removal Hello DarkLantern, I recently reverted some vandalism and blocked two IPs for a couple of hours since they wouldn't go away - please extend or modify the blocks if you want to. There is also a user account, that uploaded an image and vandalized a page. I reverted the vandalism and temporarily blocked the IP, but didn't do anything with the account or the image (found here), because I'm not sure what the policies are for that sort of thing. Please let me know if you'd prefer that I not temporarily block IPs like I did in the future. Thanks, Ajraddatz (Talk) 20:40, December 15, 2013 (UTC) Vandalism has been removing content from articles. It would better to have him blocked to prevent further vandalism. Thanks. Darkchylde Talk 16:32, December 18, 2013 (UTC) *On a note related to this, could I suggest that the article Smaug became a protected page? It's been victim to tons of annon vandalisms so the protected pages system ought to solve that. Thanks. Winterz (talk) 16:42, December 18, 2013 (UTC) *I concur. The protection could only block the unregistered users and allow the registered ones to continue editing. Darkchylde Talk 16:56, December 18, 2013 (UTC) User:Erik the Viking and are removing content from Elrond's page and adding nonsense. The IP user is the same person I reported before. Perhaps he should be blocked by now? I'll leave the judgment to you. Darkchylde Talk 15:54, December 19, 2013 (UTC) :Agreed - with the above, except I don't know the facts about User:Erik the Viking. If you're talking about the Elrond page, it looks like he was just trying to reverse the damage that did. - Gradivus, 16:33, December 19, 2013 (UTC) Edit Warring I'm having a problem with User:Lord Glorfindel of the Firstborn. He continues to reinsert edits that he made after I took them out. I asked him to take the discussion to the Talk page, and I left him an explanation on his Talk page of why I did what I did, explaining about edit warring and asked him to discuss the issue rather than continuing to undo my changes over and over. I received no reply, and he continues to reverse my edits. - Gradivus, 22:32, December 19, 2013 (UTC) Check his post on my talk page; it's getting nasty. I think I'd like some Bureaucrat/Admin intervention here, please. - Gradivus, 15:18, December 20, 2013 (UTC) *I would appreciate some Admin intervention here. If my reply seemed brash I apologize. I am offended that a new user cannot contribute without the consent of a self proclaimed admin. Is this not a community? Is there no room for any knowledge not deemed appropriate by another user? I feel bullied by Gradivus and have no issues with him other than that. I would like to contribute and do not feel I should have to run things by another contributer. If he disagreed with a contribution I feel the appropriate way to do so is discuss it on the subject matter's Talk page. He did not however. He simply deleted it and essentially told me to keep my mouth shut. I do not want a problem. I just want to contribute. Thank you! Lord Glorfindel of the Firstborn (talk) 15:41, December 20, 2013 (UTC) :Thank you for intervening, DarkLantern. However, I'm disturbed that you chose to represent my request as a demand that you address it. I did not demand anything. - Gradivus, 17:28, December 20, 2013 (UTC) *I apologize for any exacerbation of the situation that may have been caused by my reverting the edits more than once. I was trying to follow the general rules for doing such things, but after examining both the policies here and the Wikipedia "simple rules" I have adjusted my thinking in the way I will handle such situations in future, either changing the edits and explaining why or (if the original poster reverts back to his offending edit) leaving it and going immediately to the users' Talk page to discuss it if the user has registered. Obviously, that's harder to do if it's an unregistered user, in which case I may try an additional time along with an explanation. However, it would be great if the "official" procedures for this type of situation were listed on a wiki page with greater specificity. - Gradivus, 17:29, December 22, 2013 (UTC) One more vandal Hey DL, I just wanted to report that there's this guy that has been going through large pages and adding Wikipedia's article of all related contents in fictional existence. So far, I've undo-ed most of his damage, but the guy keeps on trying. Could you take a look? Thanks. Winterz (talk) 01:07, December 20, 2013 (UTC) Current policies I suggest Rule number 4 in the "Current policies" section be rewritten in standard English, because it doesn't quite make sense right now. I've written below what I think the rule is supposed to mean, although I'm not quite sure what the meaning of "or in many cases the person, place, or object's name in English first Tolkien Mythology wiki" is supposed to be. That link goes to a page that is certainly not an exhaustive index of person, place, and object names. Instead my suggested possible version of the rule, below, follows what was written by Wyvern Rex and you on the Naming standards page, where he writes, "the name used for the character or place is the name used by most often by Tolkien himself," and the subsequent decision by you (I believe this is what you're saying) to use the English version used by Tolkien when that is what is commonly used by readers when discussing the works of Tolkien. :4. Try to always use the most popular or recognized names first for the name of a person, place, or object. This will usually be the English word usually used by Tolkien. For example, use Blue Mountains over Ered Luin, Laketown over Esgaroth, Rhovanion over Wilderland, Gollum over Sméagol, and Moria over Khazad-dûm or Mines of Moria. (See also: Forum:Naming standards) - Gradivus, 17:44, December 22, 2013 (UTC) Narrative tense When writing about legends, myths, etc. based on classic texts, e.g. (canon) Tolkien mythology based on Tolkien's writings, I generally use past tense ("the Elves settled in the Grey Havens," etc.) However, the convention when writing narratives and plot line discussions of storylines from works of fiction, present tense is usually used ("In the film The Titanic, Rose Bukater is a first-class passenger engaged to socialite Cal Hockley"; … "Rose and Jack climb to the stern of the Titanic as the bow sinks deeper"). I've tried to keep to that convention (past tense for Tolkien mythology; present tense for character descriptions and plot narratives in movies). But I see in last night's edit to Betsy Butterbur you changed the narrative and (non-canon) character info to past tense. Is that what you want me to do as well? ` Gradivus, 15:39, December 27, 2013 (UTC) Hello! I saw Hobbit Personality Quiz! Would u mind if u also tell us how did u did it? Actually me and my friend liked it a lot! You would'nt mind if u tell us how did u did that? I also want to put on a certain wiki.Plz tell me how did u do that :) ♪June♪♥♪True friends Stick Toghether♪ 12:28, December 31, 2013 (UTC) That wiki actually does'nt belongs to me! My friend and I decided to promote that wiki with some unusaul things not seen much! Like that quiz.......sorry if I sounded weird :( ♪June♪♥♪True friends Stick Toghether♪ 12:41, December 31, 2013 (UTC) Adminship It sounds great. Thank you for the support. I will do my best and work hard to elevate our wiki as much as I can. I'll be scanning the forums soon and see if there is something I can help with. —' Darkchylde' (talk • ) 16:43, January 1, 2014 (UTC) Vandal *Hurrraish should be blocked. See [http://lotr.wikia.com/index.php?title=Sting&diff=131499&oldid=130247 these edits]. - Gradivus, 06:06, January 2, 2014 (UTC) *Please block User:98.169.48.20 for multiple vandalism. - Gradivus, 22:39, January 2, 2014 (UTC) Templates Yes, of course. Thank you! And I aplogize for putting the High Elf template instead of a regular elf template. —' Darkchylde' (talk • ) 12:28, January 2, 2014 (UTC) : The "Template:" in the beginning of the infoboxes are kind of automatic. And yes, I will keep that in mind. Thank you. —' Darkchylde' (talk • ) 10:37, January 3, 2014 (UTC) Family tree So I was playing around with templates and some things and I eventually made this: It took me an hour to finish and I thought it would look good in our articles. I'll wait for your approval for this family tree format. Thanks! —' Darkchylde' (talk • ) 14:13, January 3, 2014 (UTC) Thank you Thank you very much for the opportunity. I am grateful for everyone's support. And thanks also for approving the family tree. I'll start working right away. —' Darkchylde' (talk • ) 15:04, January 3, 2014 (UTC) Speedy Deletion Hi DarkLantern, I have useless blog pages that I don't want, I was wondering could you delete them? Thanks, ''Keelan717'' Talk | My Templates 16:59, January 3, 2014 (UTC) Edit: I mean all blog pages, thanks. Merge? What do you think of merging these wikis to lotr.wikia.com? --Article editor (talk · ) 03:45, January 4, 2014 (UTC) Gallery placement These "Galleries" take up a lot of space and it's cumbersome to have to scroll down to see the references. I think at least the References section should go before the Gallery; perhaps the Gallery should go at the very end after all the sections. - Gradivus, 02:04, January 6, 2014 (UTC) :I didn't say removing; I'm suggesting moving the References above the Gallery so they can be seen near the text areas being cited. - Gradivus, 13:43, January 6, 2014 (UTC) I thought WE were big Say how is it that Tolkien Gateway has 3,000 more articles than this Wiki does? That's both funny and odd. Also means I'll have work to do, haha. [[User:HiddenVale|'''HiddenVale -]] MyTalkPage' Of course this isn't Tolkien Gateway. What I meant was: as T.Gateway an equivalent source to the Lord of the Rings Wiki (or rather the "Makings-of-Tolkien Wiki"), and yet has 3,000 more articles, and their topic is no different...that means we have a ways to go. So thats my #1 task right now, expansion - mostly, as you're able to see, stuff from the History of Middle-earth. '[[User:HiddenVale|'HiddenVale' -]] MyTalkPage' Capitalization I just saw what you did in editing Tauriel, and I'd like to discuss the issue of capitalization with you, since you have apparently capitalized every instance of ''hobbit, elf, and orc. I believe this is a mistake. I don't have the exact quotation right now (I'll try to get it for you), but Tolkien was explicit that these words should be capitalized only when referring to the respective race, not when talking about individuals. For example, he would write "they saw three orcs" – never "they saw three Orcs." If there is any doubt, just look at the text by Tolkien himself. Take a look at The Hobbit: "Down the dwarves scrambled" … "The dwarves huddled together" … "If the elf-king had a weakness it was for treasure" … "A number of elves came laughing and talking into the cellars…" – and so on. The only time Tolkien would capitalize these was when referring to the race, e.g., "They differed from the High Elves of the West" … "The feasting people were Wood-elves, of course." And even then, as you see, only the first part of a hyphenated word is capitalized. He would also capitalize when it was part of a title, like "the Elvenking." But (for example), the descriptive term elf-king was not capitalized. So... mind if we change those back? - Gradivus, 03:26, January 7, 2014 (UTC) :: First there was a vandal there. In this instance, I was acting on an suggestion from User:Winterz/Draft that I was interrupting. I have just thumbed through The Hobbit myself as you suggested and looking at the words and grammar it appears you right, so I agree.--DarkLantern (talk) 03:43, January 7, 2014 (UTC) ::If you've watched the recent changes, I've begun changing the references how does it look?--DarkLantern (talk) 03:43, January 7, 2014 (UTC) :::Looks pretty good. - Gradivus, 04:44, January 7, 2014 (UTC) Thanks for help with Dis My "rollback" didn't get all the way back to where I wanted and left it with a bad intermediate version, and I was having Internet problems this morning and could not get back into the source editor to fix it. - Gradivus, 17:58, January 7, 2014 (UTC) Policy Index Hey, DarkLantern. I have seen your discussion with Gradivus regarding the references format and others. I made another template (see here: Policy Index), this time, a policy index for our rules. It has the wiki's current policies, including the forums Articles to be merged and Articles for deletion which needs participation from other users. I made a draft and the contents are still pending. I already added Gradivus' recent Citations for References. If you approve of this, you can also suggest if you want to add another policy. I am considering of adding Winterz's Manual of Style since most of us use it. If Winterz allows this, of course. Again, this is just another proposal. We can put this policy index on the community messages so everyone can see it immediately. Tell me if you think I am overstepping my boundary as an admin. The final decision should still come from you. Thank you. —' Darkchylde' (talk • ) 05:14, January 8, 2014 (UTC) Citations for References I think I'm done with the Citations for References, for now. For further refinements I'd like to actually have copies of The History of Middle-earth (the different volumes of which seem to have widely different Table of Contents and headings formats), Unfinished Tales, and The Atlas of Middle-earth in front of me. - Gradivus, 15:55, January 9, 2014 (UTC) Background Colors Hi there! I hope you don't mind, but I fixed the color in the background image. The middle color was showing as white, which was causing a split in the background that didn't look so great. I changed the color so that it blends more nicely. Hope you don't mind. Please let me know if you have any concerns about my change. Michael(profile)•(talk) 20:58, January 9, 2014 (UTC) Volume numbers in citations for The History of Middle-earth I saw your note about whether to use Roman or Arabic numerals for the volumes of The History of Middle-earth. Here are my thoughts on that. First of all, to what "proof" are you referring? Do you mean the cover art? That's not really dispositive. The publisher of one edition (Houghton Mifflin, the publisher of the volumes most commonly found in bookstores) uses Roman numerals to mark the volume, but another publisher used Arabic, for instance see this cover picture. Another publisher (Del-Ray, also currently found in bookstores) also uses Arabic numerals to mark the volumes. And of course, Tolkien himself had no part in the decision since the stories were collected into volumes by his son Christopher, and I know of no reason to think he desired one over the other (since some editions use Vols. 1-13 and some use Vols. I-XIII). It is because of that, that I think we are able to choose which when we want to use, and the reason I thought we should use Arabic numerals is that we have been consistently using Roman numerals for chapter numbers or internal sections, and spelled-out numbers for parts within a volume. So for clarity and to differentiate, I think it would cause less confusion and better style to use Arabic numbers for the volumes within this particular set of volumes (History of Middle-earth). Of course, if you have something more definite than cover art to go by, for instance text within one or more of the volumes in which C. Tolkien refers to different volumes specifically one way or the other, that could be good evidence to go by. - Gradivus, 02:12, January 10, 2014 (UTC) Here, for instance, is the first edition of those The History of Middle-earth books, and they used Arabic numerals then. - Gradivus, 02:27, January 10, 2014 (UTC) *To answer your question posted on my Talk page, no, I do not think that the cover art on the First Edition copies The History of Middle-earth should determine the whether the numerals should be Arabic or Roman, but neither do I think the cover art on the most recent editions should determine that. On the contrary, I think the way the volumes are numbered is mere design choice by the publisher, and was not dictated by the author, and we should not be bound by changeable design choices by publishers. We should choose a citation format based on clarity and then use that format consistently. We already use Roman numerals for other things, most notably chapter numbering, so let's use Arabic numerals for volume numbers. That's my opinion. But I'm happy to have the final decision made by consensus. - Gradivus, 14:42, January 11, 2014 (UTC) Citations for References It looks very good; kudos to Gradivus for all his efforts. I agree on this formatting. It can be included in one of our policies so that users may be aware of it. —' Darkchylde' (talk • ) 10:50, January 10, 2014 (UTC) *Thanks. We still need to iron out some internal consistencies on how and when to italicize the various parts of the references, especially words in section identifiers, like: 9, Book 5, Second Phase:, Part Four, Chapter IV:, XII, and B:. - Gradivus, 16:05, January 10, 2014 (UTC) Italicization Different style guides have different methods for italicization. The only things they seem to completely agree on is that book names should be italicized and chapter names should be plain text in quotation marks. As for what to do with the rest, let's choose a standard by consensus. One possibility is to italicize everything except chapter names and section identifiers (e.g., Vol. 9, Book Three, Part Four, Chapter IV:, XII, and B:) that would look like this: *''The Lord of the Rings, The Return of the King,'' Book Six, Chapter VI: "Many Partings" *''The History of Middle-earth,'' Vol. 10: Morgoth's Ring, The Later Quenta Silmarillion, The Second Phase, VIII: "Of the Rape of the Silmarils" Another possibility (and simpler, and much easier to write) is to italicize everything except the chapter names. That would look like this: *''The Lord of the Rings, The Return of the King, Book Six, Chapter VI:'' "Many Partings" *''The History of Middle-earth, Vol. 10: Morgoth's Ring, The Later Quenta Silmarillion, The Second Phase, VIII:'' "Of the Rape of the Silmarils" A third possibility is to only italicize the main book titles that were published as separate volumes, and don't italicize anything else. That would look like this: *''The Lord of the Rings, The Return of the King,'' Book Six, Chapter VI: "Many Partings" *''The History of Middle-earth,'' Vol. 10: Morgoth's Ring, The Later Quenta Silmarillion, The Second Phase, VIII: "Of the Rape of the Silmarils" Or, perhaps a different alternative. Let's see if we can find a consensus. What does everyone think? - Gradivus, 15:18, January 11, 2014 (UTC) :Since you (DL) agree with the third choice, I've proposed that on the Talk:Citations for References page, and will effect the changes if no one objects within the next couple of days. - Gradivus, 19:04, January 11, 2014 (UTC) ::Done. - Gradivus, 04:21, January 13, 2014 (UTC) Family Trees I'll finish them as soon as I can. Thanks, DL. —' Darkchylde' (talk • ) 13:24, January 12, 2014 (UTC) Admin attention needed to fix vandalism User:Yourdadsdad IS RANSACKING PAGES ON THIS WIKIA!!!!!! New user User:Yourdadsdad apparently vandalized Orthanc, causing it to redirect to Blog:Happy PLace !!!!!!!! (which now contains some – but not all – of what was apparently formerly at Orthanc, and without admin tools I don't know how to fix either of them. He's also messed up The Hobbit the same way. The ransacked pages don't even seem to have any History left that I can use to restore them. - Gradivus, 20:52, January 14, 2014 (UTC) 15:12, 14 January 2014‎ Yourdadsdad (Talk | contribs)‎ . . (39 bytes) (+39)‎ . . (Yourdadsdad moved page Orthanc to Blog:Happy PLace !!!!!!!!) *Update: Looks like User:Robin Patterson is taking care of it. :) The vandal had turned the ransacked pages to Blog pages and there didn't seem to be any way to edit those. - Gradivus, 01:43, January 15, 2014 (UTC) The Hobbit, post-vandalism Looks like we lost the formatting along with the history. Is it possible to restore the History along with all the past versions? - Gradivus, 03:45, January 15, 2014 (UTC) Citations for References Looks okay, by not sure about what the "chapter" (that should be put in quotations) is in some of the books I don't have. For instance, in Unfinished Tales, you have: "The History of Galadriel and Celeborn", and of Amroth King of Lórien. Why do the quotation marks stop after Celeborn? - Gradivus, 04:21, January 15, 2014 (UTC) :I've changed those, extending the quotation marks around the entire chapter name. - Gradivus (Talk) 17:24, January 15, 2014 (UTC) ::Why did I do that, because "The History of Galadriel and Celeborn" is the main chapter title shown by its capitalized appearance in the book, but that does not mean the rest should by deleted. Sorry the correction didn't great to you before you changed it but please don't 'extend' the quotation marks around the entire chapter name--DarkLantern (talk) 17:39, January 15, 2014 (UTC) :::Yes, The History of Galadriel and Celeborn is the title of the chapter in the book. and of Amroth King of Lórien is merely an extension of what is written there not a subchapter. The History of Galadriel and Celeborn is capitalized in the contents and when you get to the chapter, it and it alone is displayed at the top. The same is true with all the others (ex: Of Tuor and his Coming to Gondolin & The Disaster of the Gladden Fields). I do not believe we should drop the extensions though as a matter of style, principle, and accuracy.--DarkLantern (talk) 06:45, January 16, 2014 (UTC) ::::I understand that the main part of the chapter (the capitalized part in the book) is just "The History of Galadriel and Celeborn" and the rest is not capitalized. That just means you have a short form of the chapter and a long form of the chapter. You can use either the short form or the long form in the citation, but whatever you decide to use you must put quotation marks around all of it (the short form or the long form) or none of it. Otherwise it's not being cited properly and will appear to be bad form. - Gradivus (Talk) 18:50, January 16, 2014 (UTC) :::::Please don't delete my responses! If you disagree or have a different view then just TELL me! Very well then please give me an example of the short and long forms.--DarkLantern (talk) 19:04, January 16, 2014 (UTC) The Children of Húrin Thanks for updating the citations for The Children of Húrin. I was wondering about that. I know it's published as a separate book (I ordered it a few days ago), but isn't it (and the version in Unfinished Tales) just an excerpt from The History of Middle Earth Vol. 3? Are there differences between the three versions? - Gradivus (Talk) 16:17, January 15, 2014 (UTC) Movie citations Movies are not like books, where a major title may be published in different volumes. Each movie should be cited separately. The format for citing those movies should be always just the actual title of the movie, italicized, followed by the year of release, in parentheses. So for instance, The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey (2012). For consistency it would be good to have a little section showing the correct citations for the various Tolkien movies. I'd be glad to give a stab at it, later this evening. - Gradivus (Talk) 17:14, January 15, 2014 (UTC) :Good for you! Show me what you think it should look like.--DarkLantern (talk) 17:39, January 15, 2014 (UTC) ::Good for our loyal readers! It should look pretty much like this: :::The Hobbit (Animated, 1977) :::The Lord of the Rings (Animated, 1978) :::The Return of the King: A Story of the Hobbits (Animated, 1980) :::The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring (2001) :::The Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers (2002) :::The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King (2003) :::The Lord of the Rings: The Third Age (Video game, 2004) similarly, for other video games. :::Born of Hope (2009) :::The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey (2012) :::The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug (2013) :::The Hobbit: There and Back Again (2014) ::- Gradivus (Talk) 18:16, January 15, 2014 (UTC) ::::Good, but without the The Lord of the Rings film trilogy and The Hobbit film trilogy before those for the Peter Jackson adaptations. Why not?--DarkLantern (talk) 18:21, January 15, 2014 (UTC) :::::Because a proper movie citation uses the exact official title of the movie. The Internet Movie Database (imdb.com) is a good site for checking official movie titles. If there are two movies with the same name, the year of release will differentiate between them. - Gradivus (Talk) 18:27, January 15, 2014 (UTC) ::::::I guess I could live with that but some here already have that format.--DarkLantern (talk) 19:03, January 15, 2014 (UTC) :::::::Yes, I know. Right now we use a hodgepodge of different styles. If we are going to choose one of them that means we will have to change some of them. And we might as well choose a proper citation style as the standard. - Gradivus (Talk) 22:03, January 15, 2014 (UTC) ''Unfinished Tales'' part summations Sure, nothing wrong with summarizing the different chapters. As for linking to them before they actually exist – I'm not sure why we do that, but okay if it's policy. - Gradivus (Talk) 17:14, January 15, 2014 (UTC) ::I do and did that in order to alert people or encourage people to fill in the red links on their own.--DarkLantern (talk) 17:39, January 15, 2014 (UTC) :::That's what i kinda thought. - Gradivus (Talk) 17:52, January 15, 2014 (UTC) On The History of Middle-earth You should have hyper-linked the individual volumes of the The History of Middle-earth I see why you didn't since you did so with The Book of Lost Tales, unless you're not done yet. We should clearing much of this stuff up by now.--DarkLantern (talk) 19:03, January 15, 2014 (UTC) :Done! - Gradivus (Talk) 22:03, January 15, 2014 (UTC)